Various 2-oxa-isocephem compounds are known which have antimicrobial activity as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4476124 and European Patent Application Publication No. A1-215435.
However, the 2-oxa-isocephem compounds of this invention are structurally different from the conventional 2-oxa-isocephem compounds.